


Turning

by Augustus



Category: The Bill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-28
Updated: 2000-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's battle with the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

There must have been a moment when the bottle became his master. Even an arc has its turning point so why not life? In every season, turn, turn, turn… One turn too many, one bottle too many and what difference does it make, really, when both lead to a fall? Does a fall remain a fall anyway if there is no replacement of feet? 

He knows every stone, every pebble of the clinging ground, thrives in its familiarity, feels secure here with no greater drop below. Why rise only to be beaten down once more? Turn, turn, turn… He feels comfortable here.

It's so easy to hide personal responsibility beneath self-pity and remorse. He was never enslaved; entered willingly into a contract signed with discarded pride. Because nothing matters now, nothing before, nothing since. And if he should die before he wakes then he'll be nothing too, as the world goes on without him. Turn, turn, turn…

**28th December 2000**


End file.
